Generally, recipes are based on predetermined portions of ingredients. The weight of ingredients is a common form of measuring the ingredients. There also are systems directed to the process of making recipes. One example of these systems includes a scale that is calibrated to weigh ingredients using minute increments, such as a leaf of an herb or grains of salt. The precision offered by such scales also can afford an advantage over traditional scales. Higher precision measurement supports a more accurate and comprehensive assessment of the nutritional information for the recipes.
Some scales also can display an indication of the weights of ingredients as the individual ingredients are added to a container in which they can be combined. Still, further, these scales can support changes to the serving size of recipes. When a recipe is scaled, such as, for example, from 1 serving to 3 servings or from 1 serving to ½ serving, the weight of each of the ingredients also can be changed in the recipe according to the new serving size. Then, the scale can indicate when the new weight is measured on the scale.
At the same time, some users of recipes can identify individual or combinations of ingredients in recipes for adjustments such that the predetermined amounts of individual ingredients also can be altered, without changing other ingredients that are not specifically identified for adjustment. These adjustments will change the nutritional information relative both to the adjusted individual ingredient(s) and also to full nutritional information for the recipe in a different manner than occurs when scaling a recipe. Whereas scaling involves proportional changes made to all ingredients resulting in a linear change to the overall nutritional information, independent adjustment of one ingredient need not impact the predetermined recipe amount of other ingredients or the proportional relationship of the other ingredients relative to each other. Therefore, there is a need for systems and processes for adjusting independently individual or combinations of ingredient(s) of recipes, substituting one ingredient for another, or doing so based on nutritional data and/or providing nutritional data about the adjusted ingredient(s) and the impact on the overall nutritional information for the recipe.
While implementations are described herein by way of example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the implementations are not limited to the examples or drawings described. The drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit implementations to the particular form disclosed but, on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims.
When appropriate, like reference materials and characters are used to designate identical, corresponding, or similar components in different figures. The figures associated with this disclosure typically are not drawn with dimensional accuracy to scale, i.e., such drawings have been drafted with a focus on clarity of viewing and understanding rather than dimensional accuracy.
The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “can” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to. In addition, use of directional terms such as “upper,” “lower,” “above,” “underneath” or similar, are intended to describe the positions and/or orientations of various components of the invention relative to one another as shown in the various figures and are not intended to impose limitations on any position and/or orientation of any embodiment of the invention relative to any reference point external to the reference.